


Polytheism

by Werewolf_Of_Kyiv



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode AU: s03ep16 Infernal Guinea Pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Of_Kyiv/pseuds/Werewolf_Of_Kyiv
Summary: Trixie made Lucifer to check her essay





	Polytheism

[Trixie] “Lucifer! I need you to check my essay about polytheism.”  
[Lucifer] “Hey, child. Why do you need ME to do this? Ask one of your parents or Ella or even the lieutenant.”  
[Trixie] “But you are the Devil. You should know about this more than anyone else.”  
[Lucifer] “Why I should do this for you, child?”  
[Trixie] “OK. I get it. Fine. I. Need. A. Favor. Please, check my essay.”  
[Lucifer] “So, you are making a deal with the Devil.”  
[Trixie] “It’ll become a habit soon. Deal?”  
[Lucifer] “Deal. Let’s see what you have written there.”  
~ few minutes later ~  
[Lucifer] “Pretty good, actually. But it seems like there must be some epigraph.”  
[Trixie] “What’s ‘epigraph’?”  
[Lucifer] “It’s a phrase, quotation, or poem that is set at the beginning. And it must be connected to the main part of essay. Do you have any ideas?”  
[Trixie] “Nope. Maybe, something about ancient gods. Or you Father. Actually, wanted to ask, who are they to you? I mean all of these ancient gods from different mythologies.”  
[Lucifer] “Well, some of them are, or were, I don’t know if they still exist, siblings of my parents. And all of them have many names, at least one per culture.”  
[Trixie] “For example?”  
[Lucifer] “Hmm… Hephaestus, Vulcānus, Svarog are names of one person. And he even not a god.”  
[Trixie] “Who is he? Do you know him?”  
[Lucifer] “Yes, I do. We know each other, and he is a bastard.”  
“Lucifer, you either” - said Pierce passing by them.  
[Lucifer] “At least I’m not a liar, LIEutenant. Are you going to leave USA?”  
[Pierce] “Yes, I am, and it’s none of your business. You were giving Beatrice an advice about epigraph to essay, remember?”  
[Lucifer] “Right. OK. About ancient gods… Maybe, something from Niel Gayman’s ‘American Gods’ will fit.”  
[Trixie] “Mummy didn’t allow me to read it cause I’m not old enough.”  
[Lucifer] “Hmm…. Fine, write down: ‘These are gods who have been forgotten, and now might as well be dead. They can be found only in dry histories. They are gone, all gone, but their names and their images remain with us.’”  
[Trixie] “Done.”  
[Lucifer] “Very well. So, I made my part of the deal, and now it’s your turn.”  
[Trixie] “What should I do?”  
[Lucifer] “Let’s see. I’m never asking for impossible things and you know this.”  
[Trixie] “I know. So?”  
[Lucifer] “I need you to believe in all of these ancient gods you have written about. Except Hephaestus, because he isn’t depended on belief in him.”  
[Trixie] “OK. I will believe in them. Forever. I swear.”  
[Lucifer] “Good.”  
[Trixie] “Are your Father depended on human’s faith in Him?”  
[Lucifer] “Actually, I don’t know…”  
“Lucifer, we have a new case. Mass kill. Industrial area.” – said Chloe. “Monkey, Daddy will take you home. Olga agreed to babysit you this evening.”  
[Trixie] “OK, Mummy. Be careful. Bye, Lucifer. Thank you for your help.”  
[Chloe] “What she asked you to do?”  
[Lucifer] “To check her essay. Why didn’t you allow her to read ‘American Gods’? Even for her research?”  
[Chloe] “Because she is 10 years old girl, and this isn’t an appropriate literature for her.”  
[Lucifer] “Said star of ‘Hot Tub High School.’  
[Chloe] “Lucifer, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first experience in writing in English (which is not my first language).
> 
> Also, it's a small episode from multilanguage fanfic (English, Russian, and mostly Ukrainian) I'm writing, and I'm not sure then I'll post it whole when I finish it.


End file.
